lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Storia di due città
"A Tale of Two Cities" (Un Racconto di Due Città) è il primo episodio della Terza stagione di Lost. Jack, Kate e Sawyer si ritrovano in un posto sconosciuto, che scopriremo appartenere agli Altri, vedremo anche come questi ultimi siano molto più civilizzati di quanto avremo potuto immaginare in precedenza. Sinossi Introduzione L'episodio inizia della casa di Juliet che si sta preparando ad ospitare un incontro del Gruppo di Lettura. Prima mette un CD (Downtown di Petula Clark), poi si guarda allo specchio. Sembra affranta e cerca di mantenere la . Il timer del forno suona e scopre che dal forno fuoriesce del fumo -le sue focaccine si sono bruciate! Si sbriga a toglierle dal forno, bruciandosi una mano nel farlo. Suona il campanello e c'e' una donna alla porta. Fuori, un uomo sta lavorando alle tubature. Le due donne entrano; il libro da leggere è Carrie di Stephen King. Adam si lamenta della scelta di Juliet del libro e ricorda che "Ben" non l'avrebbe letto "nemmeno del bagno". Juliet discute con Adam. Si sente un , forse un terremoto che scuote la casa ed i suoi occupanti. Non appena questo finisce, il gruppo corre all'esterno, rivelando che la casa sembra trovarsi in un Citta degli Altri. Guardano su e vedono un aereo Volo 815 che si spezza in due e precipita nei paraggi. Henry Gale dice a Ethan Rom e a Goodwin di andare nei due luoghi degli impatti e comportarsi come sopravvissuti, e fornirgli una lista entro tre giorni. La camera si allontana che questo gruppo di case si trova in uno spiazzo della giungla dell'Isola. I Flashback Bevendo il suo caffè a distanza, Jack sta guardando la moglie Sarah dalla sua automobile, mentre lei sta giocando con suo figlio nel parco. Jack nota che la donna sta scherzando in modo confidenziale con un uomo nel parco, e nota come Sarah bisbigli qualcosa nel suo orecchio. Più tardi, Jack arriva in un tribunale. Nella sala d'attesa, trova la moglie seduta su di una poltrona, lui prova ad avere una conversazione con Sarah, ma lei è più interessata ad iniziare le procedure che parlare con il suo ex. Jack tenta di riconciliarsi presto, ma viene interrotto dallo squillo del cellulare di Sarah, e Jack vede la sua ex ridere con la persona che l'ha chiamata. Jack gli chiede chi sia questa persona, una domanda che gli fa ormai da quando i due si sono separati, in continuazione. Jack dice a Sarah che lei potra avere tutto quello che vuole dopo il divorzio, ma lui insiste nel sapere il nome della persona che vuole stare con la sua ex-moglie. Invece di rispondere, Sarah si alza dal divano è va via. All'ospedale, Jack sta provando a rintracciare l'uomo, chimando i contatti nella rubrica telefonica di Sarah facendo finta di aver trovato il suo cellulare. Suo padre, Christian Shephard, entra nella stanza e dice a Jack di accettare il fatto che Sarah se ne sia andata dalla sua vita. Jack lo ignora, e telefona al successivo numero scritto sulla lista. A sorpresa di Jack, il telefono del padre comincia a squillare. Gli domanda al padre perchè la moglie abbia potuto averlo chiamato, Christian gli dice semplicemente di "lasciare andare". Jack rifiuta di stare ad ascoltarlo, gridando affinchè suo padre non gli dica la verità. Christian dice che la moglie è preoccupata per la sua salute. La discussione diventa talmente accesa, che Jack chiama suo padre "Alcolizzato". Christian esce dalla stanza, ma non prima di aver ripetuto a Jack di aver bisogno di “lasciare andare”. Più tardi, Jack è con un paziente quando nota il cellulare del padre suonare fuori la stanza. Christian sta ridendo mentre è al cellulare, e Jack incomincia a sospettare che suo padre gli abbia mentito. Il padre sta lasciando l'ospedale, allora Jack lo insegue fino al Lynford Hotel. Vede che il padre entra in una stanza, Jack entra e trova il padre impegnato in una riunione per alcolizzati. Tuttavia, atterrito, Jack chiede il cellulare al padre,ma viene invitato a sedersi anch'egli dalla leader della riunione. Lui immediatamente si vuole difendere, e comincia ad accusare suo padre su fatti del passato. Esplicitamente lo accusa di aver dormito con sua moglie, Christian muove la testa in senso di disgusto. Quando Jack sta per andarsene, Christian ripete di nuovo al figlio di "Lasciar stare". Questa volta, Jack si innervosisce a tal punto da scagliare il padre sul pavimento con una forte spinta. Jack è stato arrestato e siede in una cella, ma gli viene presto detto di uscire che qualcuno gli ha pagato la cauzione, questo significa che è libero di andare. Così Jack esce, e scopre che la presona che ha pagato la cauzione è Sarah. I due escono dalla polizia, lui vede un uomo che la sta aspettando in macchina. Jack vuole sapere chi è, e Sarah risponde che "Non ha importanza lui chi sia". Sarah gli rivela che suo padre Christian l'ha chiamata, chiedendole aiuto per Jack, e per il suo alcolismo che è qualcosa a cui Jack deve porre rimedio. A questo punto Sarah se ne va, andandosene con l'uomo che l'aspettava in macchina. Eventi Reali Kate si sveglia in un bagno, con Tom (Mr. Friendly), che si trova in piedi di fronte a lei, che le dice di farsi una doccia calda. Lei risponde che non lo farà finche lui si trova lì, ma Tom ride e le dice che non è il suo tipo. Lei si fà la doccia. Quando ne esce, scopre che Tom ha preso i suoi vestiti e le ha lasciato un vestito. Lei lo indossa controvoglia. Tom a altri due Altri la portano in spiaggia dove "Henry" l'aspetta ad un tavolo imbandito con sedie, cibo appena cotto, forchette e un paio di manette sopra. Gli chiede di mettersi le manette, e quando lei chiede perche' sta facendo questo, Henry risponde che le ha dato un vestito per farla sentire come "una signora", cibo fresco per farla sentire a casa, la vista della spiaggia perche ache i suoi amici la stanno stanno guardando, e le forchette per farla sentire civilizzata. Le dice che le sta dando tutte queste cose così avrà qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi perchè le prossime due settimane saranno molto spiacevoli. Jack si sveglia in una cella. Vede una porta aperta, ma quando cerca di raggiungerla, scopre che c'e' vetro spesso che gli blocca la strada. Inizia a strattonare alcune catene che pendono dal soffitto quando Juliet entra nella stanza dall'altra parte del vetro. Lei gli dice che vuole dargli del cibo, ma lui deve allontanarsi dalla porta. Jack si rifiuta di collaborare con lei e continua ad occuparsi della catena. Quando Jack chiede del bottone giallo, Juliet risponde che e' per le emergenze. Jack crede di udire una voce dall'interfono sul muro della sua cella che ricorda suo padre che gli dice "lascia stare", nonostante Juliet gli dica che l'interfono non funzioni da anni. Dopo uno scambio di battute, sembra che Jack si sia convinto di aver bisogno di mangiare. Quando Juliet entra con il cibo, l'attacca e la trascina nel corridoio. Henry aspetta nel corridoio e gli dice che Juliet non può aprire la porta vicina perchè questo li ucciderebbe tutti. Jack la lancia lontano da lui e Henry si rifugia dentro un'altra porta, chiudendo fuori Juliet. Jack apre la prima porta che lascia entrare acqua dentro il corridoio. Allora lui e Juliet cercano di chiudere la porta e Juliet dice a Jack di premere il pulsante giallo, ma quando lui si volta, Juliet lo mette ko. Nel frattempo, Sawyer si sveglia in una cella all'aperto che contiene uno strano aggetto all'interno che ha un bottone grande con un coltello ed una forchetta disegnati sopra. Assumendo che l'oggetto fornisca del cibo, cerca di provarci, ma un altro prigioniero nella cella di fronte a lui gli dice di non farlo. Lui continua e viene colpito da una scarica elettrica. L'altro prigioniero scassina il suo lucchetto e quello di Sawyer, e gli dice di correre nella direzione opposta alla sua. Sawyer lo fà, ma Juliet lo trova e lo colpisce col taser al collo. Sawyer viene riportato alla sua cella e l'altro prigioniero, Karl viene costretto a scusarsi per avergli chiesto aiuto nella sua fuga. Dopo alcuni tentativi, e con l'aiuto di una grande sasso trovato fuori dalla cella, Sawyer riesce a risolvere l'indovinello che permette di ricevere cibo ed acqua. L'acqua fuoriesce da un tubo cadendo in un sul pavimento, cosi' come fà un grande biscotto di pesce con la parola DHARMA scritta sopra, ovviamente cibo per animali. Più tardi, quando Tom rimette Kate nella cella precedentemente occupata da Karl, dice a Sawyer che gli orsi ci sono riusciti in due ore. Tom non identifica questi orsi come quelli polari e non si sà se gli orsi a cui Tom si sta riferendo sono quelli polari o no. Kate viene riportata nella cella ora vuota vicono a quella di Sawyer e questo cerca di farla stare meglio scherzando. Lei sembra distratta quindi Sawyer le chiede se vuole qualcosa da mangiare. Kate accetta e quindi Sawyer le lancia il biscotto di pesce, che lei mangia . Kate ha dei tagli fatti dalle manette e Tom le dice "Ti hanno tagliato malamente, vero ?". Più tardi, Juliet ritorna da Jack, che è tornato nella cella, e gli rivela di conoscere molti dettagli su di lui. Gli dice che ha il referto dell'autopsia di suo padre, il certificato di divorzio, informazioni sui suoi amici e sulla sua famiglia, etc. Jack vuole solo sapere se la sua ex-moglie è felice, e Juliet gli dice di si. Gli fà sapere che si trova in un acquario dentro l'Hydra un'altra stazione della DHARMA che e' sott'acqua. Jack permette a Juliet di portagli del cibo, Juliet quindi esce nel corridoio dove si trova Henry ad aspettare. Lei le dice che sta facendo un buon lavoro, lei risponde "Grazie Ben" rivelando il vero nome di Henry. Fatti e Domande * A Tale of Two Cities e' un libro di Charles Dickens. E' il secondo riferimento a Dickens nelle serie. L'altro è Our Mutual Friend. ** Il libro di Dickens è connesso al numero 23. * In un podcast ufficiale, Damon Lindelof chiarisce che "due città" si riferisce alle due società Gli Altri e dei sopravvisuti. * Durante il riassunto delle puntate precedenti di questo episodio, vediamo la scena al Pala Ferry di Vivere insieme, morire da soli dove Henry dice "I tuoi amici vengono con noi" in risposta alla domanda di Hurley. Invece di usare il dialogo originale si vede che Ben è stato doppiato e ora dice solo "Voi venite con noi". Questo è stato fatto per allungare la sorpresa scatutita dalla vista delle case degli Altri nella prima scena, o per mantenere l'idea di questo tipo di connesione prima che la sopresa sia rivelata. * La canzone che Jack ascolta dalla sua autoradio mentre guarda Sarah alla sua scuola è Moonlight Serenade, la stessa canzone che Hurley and Sayid hanno sentito alla radio in "Inseguimento." ** Infatti potrebbe essere la stessa trasmissione- Sayid dice ad Hurley come i segnali radio rimbalzano intorno alla Terra, non c'è modo di dire da quanto lontano, o quanto vecchia sia la trasmissione. Sarebbe una cosa tipicamente da Lost, se fosse così. * Il CD the Juliet mette nel suo stereo e' un doppio disco CD/DVD col numero di serie "JN 94743". Il seriale appartiene all'album Okemah and the Melody of Riot, by Son Volthttp://www.rwin.nl/sonvolt/details/74410.html. Quest'album è del 2005. * Il CD viene preso dal contenitore dell'album Speaking In Tongues by Talking Heads. * Il racconto da discutere nell'incontro del gruppo di Lettura è Carrie di Stephen King. ** Ben nella stagione 2, dice che preferisce Stephen King quando parla del libro che è costretto a leggere. * Durante il primo flashback di Jack, si può vedere un Il Cruciverba ed un cercapersone nella sua macchina: ** L'ora del cercapersone è 7:15:23AM. ** Sul cruciverba, la risposta al 43 orizzontale ed anche le altri sono rilevanti per Lost. Vedi l'articolo sul Cruciverba. *** Il cruciverba è tratto da quelli di George Shayler del Los Angeles Time del 31 Luglio 2006. * La gabbia in cui è imprigionato Sawyer sembra una versione più grande della scatola originale di B.F. Skinner, un semplice di leve e bottoni dove vengono eseguiti degli esperimenti con polli e topi, tra altri animali, per dimostrare la teoria psicologica del condizionamento operante. Skinner, il padre della psicologia comportamentale e inventore della scatola, viene citato nel Filmato di Orientamento della stazione Cigno. * La scatola di Skinner potrebbe creare un parallelismo con la situazione nella stazione Cigno, dove i naufraghi e tutti i precedenti abitanti della botola, spaventati da una catastrofe imminente,continuano ad inserire il codice nel computer. Jack e Desmond discussero di questo concetto durante la seconda serie. * Quando Jack sta provando l'interfono sente la voce di suo padre dire, "lascialo andare." * L'infermiera che era nella sala operatoria con Jack è la stessa infermiera che è apparsa dopo che Locke aveva donato il suo rene. * Kate e Jack sono stati visti con un foro d'ago sul loro braccio coperto da una benda, indicando che essi erano stati precedentemente drogati oppure che gli altri avevano prelevato un campione di sangue mentre erano incoscienti. Sawyer non è mai stato mostrato con un foro simile (tuttavia un'immagine d'anteprima mostra Sawyer con le maniche tirate su rivelando un cerotto, indicando che anche lui era stato drogato oppure che aveva subito un prelievo di sangue). * Durante il flashback di Jack quando sta seguendo suo padre,la macchina del padre di Jack era una 2007 Mercedes-Benz, la quale è uscita dopo l'incidente. Questo potrebbe semplicemente essere un errore di produzione, o potrebbe significare qualcos'altro, visto che l'evento è stato creato dalla sua mente. *La gabbia in cui Kate era stata imprigionata è differente dalla gabbia in cui era imprigionato Sawyer, La gabbia di Kate era più grande e aveva piattaforma a differenti livelli, e sembrerebbe che non contenga i meccanismi presenti nella gabbia di Sawyer, anche questa gabbia potrebbe essere stata utilizzata per gli orsi, oppure per altri animali (come l' uccello incontrato da Hurley) Collegamenti esterni * Press Release * Promotional Photography Gallery Image:Goodwintaleoftowisicit.png|Goodwin in A Tale of Two Cities. Image:Lost301theplanebreakingapart.png|Il volo Oceanic 815 che si spacca in due, visto dagli Altri. Image:Lost301theothersplaceintheisland.jpg|Vista a larga scala del villaggio degli Altri. Image:Jackscrosswordpuzzle.png|Il cruciverba di Jack. Image:Thetwocages.png|Le due gabbie per gli orsi nell'Idra. Image:Lost301jackjuliettryingotgethtedoorclosed.png|Juliet cerca di chiudere il portello. Image:Lost301julietofferingjacksomefood.png|Juliet dà a Jack qualcosa da mangiare. Image:Lost301tomandkateandthreeotherpeople.png|Tom porta Kate a colazione. Image:Lost301talkingheadspeakkintounge.png|L'album dei Talking Heads, Speaking in Tongues. Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Terza stagione